


Ye Merry Gentlemen

by homesickpirate



Series: In The Spirit Of The Holidays [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Sex, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, canon!verse, like seriously, you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickpirate/pseuds/homesickpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji is irritating. The world is disappointing. It's cold. Who said it was a good idea to celebrate Christmas? Eren did, that's who. Stupid kid. Well, it could be worse. He could have left his cloak back at Headquarters. It could possibly start snowing. Oh wait- It just did. Levi hates Christmas. Well... most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Merry Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm sorry I posted this so late? Well, it's just a christmas fic. I'm not sure exactly when it's set, and I didn't bother with a timeline. Oops. (Also, Hanji is Male in this fic. Just so you don't get confused).
> 
> Update: I just fixed a few grammar errors I found that were bugging me. :)

It was Hanji’s fault, as always. As if the world needed another fucktruck of a festival, of all things. But there Hanji was, at ball-freezing degrees outside, hauling in a tree. A goddamn tree, of all things. It was bad enough the entire world celebrated Christmas, but no. Hanji had to go and bring it into camp.  
“Levi!” he shouted, waving at him and dropping his tree on the ground. He frowned.  
“Why the fuck did you think it was alright to bring a tree into headquarters?”  
Hanji laughed, and hoisted it back on his shoulders. “Because its the Christmas festival! So, I asked Commander Erwin for permission to decorate. It’s not like we can go out at all, anyways.”  
Levi snorted in disgust. “Don’t remind me. Of all the dumbshit ideas I’ve seen, this is the worst.”  
And it was. What everloving fuck had decided to forbid military work over the course of the Christmas eve festival to promote ‘higher citizen morale’? Ah yes. It was their goddamned king. But what was even worse was that the entirety of the military had went along with it, and happily too. He could understand the King's Military branch's compliance. They were the most useless shitstains in the walls. But the Wall Garrison? Had they not seen the titans outside the walls? Why did no one realize that the titans weren’t going to take a goddamned day off, and neither should they. But every year, the military disbanded for the night, the fuckers, and took the day off to celebrate christmas eve.  
And every second, Hanji was moving away from him and towards the corner that he had just cleaned. With his goddamned tree leaving a trail of fucking green-ass needles.  
“Oi! Shitgoggles! What do you think you’re doing?” He called out. They might be assfucking the place sideways with jingle bells, but they were not ignoring his incredibly reasonable standards.  
But Hanji just giggled. “Oh, Levi. I’ll get someone to clean it later, don’t worry.” And then Hanji turned around and began trying to fit the shitty tree into some elaborate fucking vase system that he hadn’t known he had been carrying, seemingly, on his goddamned head. Well fuck. He could already tell that this festival was going to be a stupendous shitstorm of celebration. It was time to leave, and not come back until the entire place had been scrubbed to mach his goddamned mirrors. But of course, as soon as he decided to leave one shithole, fate decided to crap another one in his face.  
Turning around, he stepped right into Eren, who had been walking directly towards Hanji, carrying a shitton of what looked like boxes of shiny silver balls. Eren, the fucktruck he was, kept barreling forward, tripping over Levi with a soft ‘O’ and landing straight on his face. Levi, being a more graceful being, had managed to catch all three of the wayward boxes, and shoved them at Hanji while simultaneously glaring at him with the fires of a thousand burning Christmas trees.  
“What in the everloving fuck possessed you to give multiple boxes of fragile and potentially dangerous festival equipment to our star prodigy of incapacitating clumsiness?”  
Hanji just sighed and took the boxes from him, setting them on the ground. “I really wish you wouldn’t be like that, always. It’s not like it’s our decision. Might as well get some fun out of it, eh?”  
Levi hated this. Hanji's knowing stare. As if he knew shit about anything. “Its one day stuck here when we could be saving the world. Either way, I’m taking this assfuck off your hands. He’d be more useful in my office getting actual work done.”  
Hanji’s brows furrowed. “Then how am I supposed to get this tree decorated? I still have to do the upstairs and stop by at that bakery, and-”  
“Get one of the others to do it.” he interrupted, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s not like we don’t have plenty of other recruits.” Turning, he grabbed Eren by the wrist and began walking upstairs. “Eren, today is the day you learn all about paperwork” he stated dryly.  
Eren was surprisingly complacent, and didn’t even complain, just murmuring a somewhat dejected “yes corporal, sorry corporal” and following quietly. It took only a moment for Levi to navigate them into his office, but by the time they got there, he was already feeling intense irritation.  
God, he hated Eren. Why had it been him of all people to come barreling over Levi like a fucking fatass. And goddamn he could feel Eren’s eyes on his back, staring at him for some godforsaken reason.  
Stepping smartly into his office, he pulled Eren in and kicked the door closed behind him, letting go of the kid and dropping into his chair with a sigh. To Eren’s credit, the moment the door had shut and Levi was in his chair, he had snapped to attention, one hand behind his back and the other over his heart. For a moment Levi was almost pacified. Almost. But then he took one look at Eren’s face and lost it.  
Puppy eyes. Eren was staring at him with those goddamn fucking puppy eyes and it was almost working, the little shit. Levi couldn’t help but feel a twinge of regret, a quiet nagging of his conscience that he was an A-grade douchenozzle for having pulled Eren out of the military wide celebration. But he wasn’t going to give in to that little asshole on his shoulder. Just because Eren was cute and a little lost looking didn’t mean that Levi was forgiving him anytime soon for nearly bulldozing him with ornaments.  
“Eren!” he barked out, startling him out of his innocent looking daze.  
“Yes sir!” Eren snapped to attention even further, if that was possible. So damn eager to please. it fucking pissed him off.  
“Sit down, shut up, and stop looking so constipated, brat. Do you need to take a shit or something?” He motioned to the futon near his desk. Eren sat down, looking somewhat dazed.  
“Eh? No sir, sorry. I dont-”  
“Nevermind, I was wrong. You have fucking diarrhea. God, do you ever shut up?” Eren snapped his mouth shut, a single crease forming between his eyebrows as he slumped his shoulders. “You’re mean, sir” he murmured quietly.  
Levi narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, preparing for a long-ass lecture. But the second he looked at Eren, he realized he couldn’t do it. The brat’s shoulders were hunched, and he was tense, as if he was expecting Levi to hit him or something. And even worse were his eyes. If he had looked like a puppy before, he looked like a kicked puppy now. And Levi felt his conscience flutter back into his life triumphantly and bite him right in the ass. Fuck.  
He had become somewhat of a friend to Eren, in the last few months, especially after he had lost his squad. Eren was a good kid, and didn’t need to deal with Levi’s shit. As much of an asshole he often was, he was going overboard now. It wasn't Eren’s fault that he had a vendetta against Christmas, after all. So he sighed, and rested his hands on his desk.  
“Listen, shitty brat. I’m in a fucknut of a mood right now. If it wasn’t apparent to you before, I have a bit of an issue with this festival. So in light of that, i’m changing my mind. Get your skinny ass out of my office and decorate, or some shit.”  
Instantly, Eren was sitting up straight again, and smiling. It was fucking disturbing how fast he could change his mood. “Are you sure, sir?”  
“Are you fucking deaf, shitstain? Oh, and make sure you fucking know that once this holiday is finally over it’s you and your shitty teammates who will be cleaning this entire place, until I can see my goddamn face on every surface.” Eren just nodded and stood up. He looked like he didn’t even care. Why was he so fucking happy all the time? Out of spite, (and maybe just a little bit of rash thinking) Levi called out to Eren right as he was walking towards the door, “and be back when you’re done shitting ornaments. You’re still doing my paperwork. Dismissed.”  
Eren nodded and closed the door and Levi could hear his giggling as he walked down the corridor. The kid was going to pay for that when he got back. Levi placed aside the most complex of the assignments, just for Eren when he got back. No one was getting away with fucking giggling at him. Not even Eren.  
He leaned back in his chair and groaned. He hated paperwork, but he wasn’t putting it off like all of the other lazyass dumbshits. Erwin, Hanji, and Mike were going to be up for a rough surprise in two days time when they had to begin their planning for the next expedition, and Levi could work with his 3D gear. He smirked, and began working on the budgeting with newfound energy. It wasn’t interesting stuff, calculating supply estimates for the next year, but given his previous experience in illegal dealings, he was the best at haggling the pants off the inner city supply bureau.

After a few hours of monotonous paperwork, he put his quill down and took a moment to stand up, and look out the window. He hated his office, and his chair. The only thing that would truly satisfy him was freedom, which was why this ‘expedition-free festival’ filled him with restless anger. He was no use inside the walls.  
He was almost jealous of the others, he noted as he watched the younger soldiers slug chunks of snow at each other. It wasn’t the holiday itself that made him angry. It was the happiness it created. The innocent bliss of those who had never seen a titan, never felt the mindnumbing fear of all-consuming hopelessness of watching a teammate being crushed, eaten, being thrown against a wall. Spattered on the ground and crushed, screaming, crying, begging, pleading. That the survey corps weren't sent out, simply to keep the masses happy. Did their hearts not yearn for freedom?  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Eren. He had forgotten. “Enter,” he called, distracted. He turned around to see Eren stagger inside, balancing a tray with a steaming pot of tea, two cups, and a plateful of pastries on it. He was blushing, Levi noted, as he tried to kick the door shut and wobble towards the desk simultaneously. Levi let him place the tray down before making any comments. He couldn’t be sure what would unsettle the kid, and he didn’t want hot tea and pottery scattered all around the office because Eren was a clumsy little shit.  
“Sir,” Eren turned and stood at attention, as stiff as he had been the first time Levi had dragged him in. Levi sighed and saluted back, halfheartedly. “Have I never told you that you don’t need to be so uptight in here? I don’t bite, usually.”  
Eren relaxed slightly and gave a hesitant smile. “No, sir. You haven’t, I don’t think. I made tea, I thought you might want some…” he trailed off uncertainly. Levi motioned for him to sit again, and he did, looking grateful.  
“Two cups,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “ Did you assume you were going to be having tea with me?”  
Eren looked guilty. “No, I thought I might drop one, and just in case-”  
“Liar,” Levi deadpanned. He filled both cups with hot tea and handed one to Eren, sitting down in his own deskchair with the other. They sat for a moment, surprisingly comfortable. The sunset was incredibly clear, considering it had been snowing only a few hours before. It shimmered through the frost on the windows, and lit up Eren in a halo like Levi’s personal Christmas tree. He had half a mind to tell him, but was almost loathe to break the peaceful silence that had descended upon them. After all, it was a rarity for them to be alone in each other’s company at all.  
But then Eren had to go and ruin it with his bigass mouth, didn’t he? “Do you like the tea, captain?” He asked, looking nervous (again). Levi looked down at his cup, and realized he hadn’t had any yet. He took a sip. His eyes widened a fraction. Holy shit. “Eren,” he stated, staring intensely in the boy’s face.  
“Yes?” Eren looked as if he regretted coming up with the tea at all.  
“This is amazing. Who the fuck made that tea?” Eren’s eyes widened slightly and then he went and fucking beamed. Little shit. “I did, sir. I’ve been told it was good before, so I thought you might like it.”  
Levi put his cup down. “You are bringing me tea every day. I’m getting you off kitchen duties tomorrow.”  
Eren cocked his head sideways. “You really like it that much?”  
“Kid, if you can shit this out you’re well on your way to being a fucking star.” Eren stared at him for a moment, clearly trying to understand the mental image of the sentence, before breaking down. Suddenly, he was in a fit of giggles, and Levi felt a pang of whatever it was he had been feeling earlier. Chafed by this feeling, he narrowed his eyes and pushed the small pile of difficult paperwork towards Eren. “Oi, shitstick. I was just about to tell you to screw the paperwork and go celebrate, but then you start giggling at me like a fucking drunk. You’re not leaving until you finish this pile, brat”  
But Eren just smiled at him again, though he looked like he was fighting off his laughter. “I don’t mind doing paperwork for you sir.” He said, before taking the stack off the table and beginning to read.  
Levi sat, tapping his foot, just waiting for the moment when Eren would read the assignment and change his tune. But he didn’t. In fact, within seconds, he was beaming again. “This is easy! I used to do this with my father when I was younger. I had to collect the herbs and catalog them.”  
Suddenly, Levi remembered the old district where he had worked, before the fall of Wall Maria. “Your father was Doctor Yeager, was he not?” Eren nodded solemnly. “I had to catalog the herbs we had collected so we could correctly petition the wall elites for more,” he explained.  
Levi rapped his fingers against the desk once. “Well then, Cadet. Looks like you’ve found another permanent job in my office.”  
Eren lifted his head up curiously. “You do these alot? I would have thought Hanji would, because he likes science and stuff.”  
Levi snorted. “Yes, I thought hhe would too. But then he decided they were too boring, and started shoving them on my desk. He’s never stopped.”  
It seemed like Eren let out a quiet snort of laughter, but Levi couldn’t be sure. “You better not have giggled again, brat.” He mocked lightly. Eren shook his head solemnly. “I wouldn’t dare laugh in your presence.” And then of course burst into a fit of giggles again. Levi rolled his eyes and stood up.  
“I assume the festival is starting?” Eren nodded. “It should have started ten minutes ago, actually.”  
Levi sighed. “Then scram. You did well. I suppose I should thank you for that enormous plate of holiday pastries which I won’t eat.  
Eren’s face flickered with disappointment. “Why not?”  
“Because you brought me twenty one, shitstick. I may be humanity’s strongest, but I’m certainly not humanity’s largest.” Eren opened his mouth and Levi felt the short joke coming. He felt it and glared Eren into eternal silence. But then Eren shook his head and said something else because literally no one could make him shut the fuck up.  
“Do you want to come to the festival with me?” he all but blurted out. Levi noticed a dark blush working its way up Eren’s face, and sighed. An hour ago, he would have firmly declined, but after Eren’s enthusiasm and hard work, he almost wanted to. Almost.  
“Eren. You know I’m not one for celebration.” Eren drooped for a moment, visibly straining himself to come up with some better argument. Within a moment, though, his eyes shot open with satisfaction. “I’ll clean the castle. The entire castle. All of the decorations. And the stables.”  
Levi lifted one eyebrow in disbelief. “I may hold it to you.” For a moment, he contemplated, and then decided to just fuck it. “Alright, I’ll come to your shitty festival. Just don’t think you can hang off my arm the whole time like a fucking puppy.”  
Eren fucking bounced as he opened the door. “I wont! I’ll probably be with Mikasa and Armin anyway. I won't get in your way!” Levi frowned as he walked out the door, shutting it behind them with a click. He hadn’t realized he would have to find his own company during the festival. He had just assumed Eren would be with him the whole time. Who knew the shitty brat had friends?  
Levi shook his head. There was no need to get so attached to Eren’s company. That couldn't be in anyone’s best interest. He resolved to find himself a good pub and drink himself shitless, and maybe get rid of this growing affection. It was a fucking bother.  
“Let’s go, Eren,” he snapped a bit too sharply as they walked up the path towards the citycenter, and the bright lights and jovial music, Eren trailing contentedly behind him as Levi stewed in his own thoughts.

The first thing Levi noticed when he made it to the festival was that it was still just as fucking cold as it had been earlier, and, the second thing he noticed was that he had left his cloak back in his office. He cursed the name of Eren and wondered why he had even come out. Especially without his cloak, his informal day-clothes had no military insignia on them, leaving him as lowly as a peasant.  
Grumbling quietly, he looked around for Eren, but he was already across the block, waving his arms at some kid or another like a deranged lunatic. Levi decided his best course of action was to find the nearest bar and drink himself silly, as his earlier plan had been. Ducking into a rather inconspicuous archway, he found himself in a world transformed, a blessedly dim bar with dark tables and quiet, know-nothing customers. Except for, of course, the three people he didn’t want to see.  
“Levi!” The excited voice rang around the quiet room, eliciting glares that it didn’t notice because it kept fucking talking.  
“Hanji,” he deadpanned. “My least favorite person.” His eyes flicked behind him, briefly acknowledging Erwin, and Mike, “and the runner ups” he added.  
He noticed Erwin glaring at him and smirked, walking over to where they were sitting, and calling out for a drink.  
“So, Eyebrows,” he drawled, watching Erwin narrow his eyes.  
“Levi,” Erwin growled. His voice spoke of warning, and his eyes communicated a threat. ‘Respect the hierarchy,’ they said. Levi communicated back. ‘Fuck that’.  
“Did you know,” he said lazily, “that because the military is disbanded for one night, I don’t technically have to call you commander.” He leaned in close to Erwin’s ear, with a dramatic pause. “Eyebrows.”  
For a second, Erwin’s face was a battlefield, and then he lost. Bursting out into deep laughter along with Hanji, he smiled. “Levi, you’re a little shit, I swear. Why do I even keep you here.”  
“Because I have humanity’s greatest ass, fuckface.”  
“Exactly,” Mike deadpanned, and all was lost. Hanji was cackling like a wild animal and even Mike was sniggering into his cup.  
But then Hanji had to go do something stupid again. “Well, you’re a lying hypocrite, Levi.” Hanji turned to Erwin brightly. “Did you know he had Eren running around all day calling him ‘corporal’. He didn’t even tell the poor kid.” He turned back to Levi with a glint in his eye, sadistic bitch he was.“Just think, he could have called you shortstack and you wouldn’t have the right to hit him”  
Levi glowered. “Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have. Besides, he calls me corporal all the time. Day and night.” Erwin snorted. “Like hell you’re fucking him.” He stopped, furrowing his (large) eyebrows. “Wait, are you actually fucking him?”  
Levi nearly spat out his drink. He coughed once. “Are you shitting me? Fuck no. I was kidding”  
“But you’re into men, and have you seen his ass, Levi?”  
“It’s humanity’s second best” Mike agreed. Erwin laughed.  
“He’s not a man, he’s a boy, Hanji.” Levi shook his head. “Besides, how would you know I don’t like the fair sex. Seems awfully presumptuous of you.”  
“Oh, please. Because when I was still a woman it was like you were afraid of me.”  
“Hanji, I’m still afraid of you. It has nothing to do with your gender- I can assure you of that.”  
Erwin laughed again. “Levi, you’re a fuckhead. The one and only time you accidentally touched her breasts you washed your hands for two hours.”  
Levi glowered. “Because who wants to touch to balls of fat hanging off someone’s chest? Honestly. That’s beyond disgusting.”  
His three most hated enemies shared a look before bursting into gleeful laughter.  
“Just admit it Levi.”  
“You like men.”  
“We’ve known for years.”  
“Fools,” he scoffed. “It’s not the men I like, It’s the dick.”  
Hanji looked mildly offended. Levi felt slightly happier inside.  
“So it remains; are you interested in the boy, Eren?” Erwin asked expectantly.  
Levi felt his chest tighten slightly. They were staring at him so expectantly, and he didn’t have a clue what to say.  
“He just wants to see his Titan,” Mike whispered gleefully.  
They all burst into laughter.  
Someone choked.  
They ordered more alcohol.  
Unfortunately, the more they drank, the louder they seemed to get, until they had become something of a mild disturbance.  
“If you would so kindly take your leave,” an uncomfortable barman told them politely but firmly.  
“And you can kindly fuck yourself in the ass sideways on a peppermint icicle,” Levi answered.  
“You smell like titan shit.” Mike said, and sniffed derisively at the man.  
“Titans don’t shit” Hanji called.  
“Thank you for your time, we were just going.” Erwin finally said. He threw a few extra dollars over the counter.  
And then they walked, well, more like fell, out into the open plaza.

If it had been cold before, it was frozen now. Levi cursed and pulled at his shirt, trying to bring some semblance of warmth into his body. He glared at the trio around him, who were wrapped in their winter cloaks. Hanji smirked at him, but didn’t say anything else about the matter.  
“I’m off!” Hanji declared (somewhat dramatically) before wobbling down the street, Mike in tow, babbling about some game or another.  
Levi turned to Erwin.  
They were quiet for a moment.  
“Thank you” he said solemnly, the sound feeling odd on his lips. It was an uncommon phrase for him, especially towards Erwin.  
Erwin just nodded. “I wish you would tell them these things, though. They trust you. It’s been ten years.”  
Levi looked out at the people, and the lights, and the music. He pictured Hanji and Mike, and sighed. “Soon, Erwin. I just know what shit will happen when I do.”  
Erwin shrugged. “The masses need a savior, Levi. And lucky you, to fit the part.”  
Levi hummed sarcastically. “Yes, happy fucking birthday to me. I can’t wait until they all find out. They’ll be shitting bricks.”  
“You’re a hero. Enjoy it while it lasts.”  
“You mean until I get eaten and they all realize that I’m just as fucking mortal as the rest.”  
Erwin smiled at him, a half-sad sort of smile. “Exactly.”  
Erwin was shit at giving advice.  
“Well, I suppose I’ll be off,” Levi announced after a moment. “I seem to have become sober in the thirty eight seconds it took to freeze my balls off.”  
Erwin laughed next to him.“Do you want my cloak, or something?”  
Levi shot him a glare. “Fuck you and your superiority complex.”  
“It’s not a complex when it’s true.”  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Leaving now.”  
He turned and walked away, ignoring the laugh he heard behind him and Erwin’s last shouted ‘Merry Christmas’ as he turned the corner. Walking around aimlessly for a while, he realized he liked the anonymity of his clothes. He wasn’t a celebrity here, just another random passerby. Out of boredom, he played a few of the games, ending up with a small bag of fruit and a long scarf as his prizes. After all, most of these games were about titans. And he was good at them. 

After a few moments more of aimless walking (considerably warmer with the scarf), he decided to make his way back to camp. After all, it was nearly the middle of the night by now, and he would need to get up early in order to get to the 3DMG grounds when no one was there.  
But as he was almost at the exit, he looked, and saw a church. He couldn’t explain exactly why he stopped and went in, except for that it looked so nostalgic. Actually, very similar to the one in his town as a child. Because of a whim. Whatever the reason, he stepped in quietly and took a small candle from the usher near the door. Lighting it on the candelabra, he walked forward and placed it on the step in the front. Stepping back, he tried to imaging what he should wish for. Ending the titans? Getting a good lay? Nothing seemed right.  
He snorted to himself, then. God, what was he doing. Lighting a candle in some shitty old church and trying to find what, happiness? He should have known better than to wish for something like that.  
“Corporal!” A voice lifted him out of his reverie (and landed him square on his ass in reality). He turned, and sure enough, there was Eren waving excitedly.  
“What do you want now, brat?” he scoffed. “I thought I told you I didn’t want you hanging off of me all night.”  
Eren frowned. “It’s almost the end of the night though, and I haven’t seen you at all. I just thought I’d say goodnight, and ask if you would come back with me.”  
Levi grunted in irritation. “And why the fuck would I come back with you, shitstain?”  
Eren looked almost offended. “Because you’re supposed to lock me up!”  
Oh. Right.  
Levi sighed, and walked out of the church, Eren following. “Alright, let’s go back. But i’m not letting you sleep until you make me more of your tea.”  
Eren laughed. God, that was fucking annoying. “Yes, sir. Can I drink it again with you, sir?”  
Levi opened his mouth to tell him no, fuck off. But then he remembered how nice it had been before. How quiet and just right, and maybe he wouldn’t mind that again. “Alright. Just don’t expect to be making this a habit, am I clear?”  
“Yes sir!” Eren said again as they made their way down the path towards the garrison, where Levi, once again, was brooding in his thoughts.

When they arrived back, Levi had gone straight to his office, and Eren down to the kitchens to bring up more tea. As he paced the small room back and forth, one thing had popped into Levi’s mind over and over. “Are you interested in Eren?” plagued him as he actually truly considered the question from all angles.  
When it came down to it, Eren was someone who interested him. Alot, even. The boy was enthusiastic and passionate, and honest to a fault. And if Levi was honest with himself, and he was, he simply liked Eren. Very few people brought out his comfortable banter, his apologies, even. And not one person had done it as fast as Eren had. (Also, Eren had a pretty sweet ass.That was always a perk in a relationship.)  
And then Eren was knocking, and Levi said ‘Enter’ and Eren was standing in the dim light, holding two cups of hot tea, and Levi could have just kicked himself. Eren was beautiful, he was kind, he was as angry as Levi, but he was only fifteen. How could Levi even imagine any sort of relationship with someone so young? It would be wrong, depriving a child of his future (if a boy-titan could have a future), and robbing him of his innocence (if the aftermath of the survey corps left him with any). Levi sighed in defeat. His life was always too fucking difficult, anyways.  
At least Eren was more relaxed now. He wasn’t stiff or at attention. He just handed Levi his tea with a smile and sat down on the fouton as if he belonged there; as if he did this every day. Except this time, Levi was frustratingly aware of every movement, every sound in the room. This time, he was the one who was tense. “Are you interested in Eren?” the phantom Erwin mocked.  
“Why weren’t Armin and Mikasa with you?” Levi finally asked, trying to fill the void with some meaningless conversation. As much as he hated smalltalk, the silence was worse.  
Eren shrugged. “They left. They don’t really like festivals like I do.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow. “Mikasa left you alone in the city. Why do I find that hard to believe.”  
This time Eren looked sheepish. “Well, I might have come back here with her, and snuck back into town once she was asleep.” Levi snorted. That was such an Eren thing to do.  
They lapsed into silence again, and Levi picked up the bag of fruit that he had won and thrown on his table, and began searching through it, impressed at the exotic variety at this time of year.  
He looked up and saw Eren’s eyes grow impossibly wide. “Are those fruits? And cranberries too! We had cranberries, once, when I was a kid. They were really good-”  
Levi threw the bag at Eren, who caught it in confusion, putting down his tea. “Eat the damn cranberries, for fuck’s sake.”  
“Thank you,” Eren said. And he said it with such deep sincerity that Levi wondered if it was really the cranberries he was thanking him for, or something else. Something more. Something that Levi couldn’t understand. Because what Levi was beginning to realize, was that he didn’t know Eren. The last few months of fighting and occasional banter and military monotony was not enough that he knew Eren, inside and out. But he was pretty sure by now that he really, really wanted to.  
“Christmas is my birthday.” he said casually. He wasn’t sure why he said it. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Hanji or Mike, let alone the entire world, but something just felt right about telling it to Eren. Eren, who was sitting in his office at near midnight on Christmas eve, drinking tea and eating his cranberries. Hell, it was the closest he’d come to a relationship in years.  
Eren, to his credit, didn’t entirely freak out. His hands stilled, and his eyes widened comically. “But I’m eating your birthday prize.” he whispered, in horror. “Corporal, I am so sorry, I didn’t even ask...”  
Cute, Levi thought.  
“Shut up and eat, cranberry fucknut.” He said.  
Eren nodded, but he didn’t eat anymore, and he still looked guilty.  
Then Levi thought of an idea. A brilliantly horrible wonderful idea that was either going to make or break this, whatever it was. He put his tea down decisively on the table. He got up, and walked over to Eren. Eren watched him. They were both quiet, as Levi plucked a cranberry from the bag and held it up to Eren’s mouth.  
“Eat” he said again, an invitation. Slowly, Eren moved forwards, and took the cranberry from his hand, his eyes darting back and forth as if in anticipation.  
Levi moved his hand to rest on top of Eren’s head.  
“Am I interesting to you?” he asked quietly, somehow worried that his normally abrasive volume might somehow ruin this moment.  
“Yes” Eren murmured instantly.  
There was a pregnant pause before Levi breathed again. “But do I interest you?”  
“Yes” Eren answered again, without hesitation. Levi nodded, and leaned forward.  
For a moment he stared at Eren, their faces merely an inch apart, his mind strangely empty. He looked into Eren’s eyes, waiting for a confirmation, a sign, something. But he couldn’t be sure, he couldnt tell. And so he hesitated.  
But Eren, bless the little fucker, didn’t.  
Levi was suddenly assaulted by a pair of overly enthusiastic lips. Eren was a sloppy kisser, he noted. Levi slipped his tounge into Eren’s mouth and began taking control, shaping Eren’s passion into something resembling a proper kiss. The kid didn’t really need to be eating his face, if he could help it.  
Eren didn’t hesitate to touch him, either. As soon as it was apparent that he wasn’t going to be denied, his hands were running all over Levi’s body, elicting from him a shiver. Levi closed his eyes into the touch. It was surprisingly gentle for such a violent child. But there was no way Levi was letting some kid get the upper hand just because he had made the first move. Shuffling forward, he pushed Eren flat onto his back on the fouton while simultaneously deepening the kiss. Bringing his hands under Eren’s shirt, he flicked his thumbs over his nipples, smirking when Eren arched his back and groaned into his mouth.  
Separating their mouths, he pushed himself upright and straddled Eren, taking his wandering hands, and bringing them above his head. Eren looked betrayed for a moment, pouting and huffing like a kid separated from his candy.  
But Levi had to be certain. He sighed down at the flustered mess beneath him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Eren groaned, and thrust his hips up. “Levi, of course I do. Fuck, i've been wanting to do this for a long time.” Levi raised his eyebrow disbelievingly. He’d have to ask him later just how long.  
“This isn’t something you can just do without thinking, shithead. There are consequences.” he chided.  
Eren snorted impatiently. “I could die tomorrow, for all you know. And then what? Then I die a virgin and it’s your fault.”  
As stupid as it sounded, Eren had a point. They were in the middle of a war, no end in sight. And as Levi looked down at the flushing, willing body beneath him, he realized; who the fuck cared? He really could be dead tomorrow. And then he wouldn’t be interested.  
“Alright, fuckface. We’re going to do this shit. But don’t fuck off in the morning because you regret it or something, alright?”  
Eren nodded solemnly. “I’ll still be right here with you in the morning.”  
That’s fucking adorable, Levi thought.  
“Shut up” he said, and licked Eren’s ear. Eren yelped, and tried to hide his face, which had turned bright red, but Levi kept his hand locked around his wrists, and over his head.  
“Now, I don’t think I’ve ever told you you could touch me, did I?”  
“That’s not fair,” Eren whined, squirming.  
Levi chuckled, reaching his other hand down towards Eren’s pants, and squeezing his dick through the cloth. Eren whimpered. Levi thanked the church and all of it’s candles.  
“Oi, we could die tomorrow.” He lowered his voice, leaning close to Eren’s ear. “I don’t really have time for fair, now do I?”  
Eren keened, and began rutting against his hips. Levi indulged him, rolling his own hips up and down to match the kid.  
He coudn’t help it. He let go of Eren’s hands, which came down immediately to clutch at Levi’s hair like a lifeline. It might have messed it up, but he couldn’t for the life of him bring himself to care.  
Pulling away, he grabbed at the bottom of Eren’s shirt and pulled up, tugging it away as fast as he could before folding it haphazardly over the futon. But obviously those six seconds were too much for Eren, who was practically growling. “Hurry up,” he snapped angrily, glaring up at him. Levi narrowed his eyes, leaned down, and bit Eren’s shoulder. Hard.  
Eren gasped- probably in pain, and he let go. Levi grabbed his chin, pulling his face up to meet his stony glare. “Listen, fucktruck. If we’re going to fuck, we’re doing it my way, not yours. At no time are you giving me orders on my own couch. Am I understood?”  
Eren’s eyes were molten as he whispered, “yes, corporal.”  
Levi felt a heat go straight to his groin at the words and he groaned, and began licking at Eren’s chest, his neck, his jaw, with his mouth, relishing the frustrated moans above him.  
With practiced movements, he reached his hands down to undo the buckles on Eren’s pants, pulling them and his undergarments off aggressively, freeing his quickly hardening dick.  
He took hold of it with one hand, squeezing gently, and raked the other hand over Eren’s chest. Eren screamed.  
“Levi…” Eren managed to stammer out, gasping and groping at him. God, he loved this kid. So fucking eager to please. “Shirt…. god… off.. please.” He grabbed at Levi’s shirt, trying desperately to undo the buttons.  
“I’m so glad you remembered to say please” Levi purred. He reached his hands up to undo his shirt, elicting a whine from Eren as his throbbing erection was now being ignored. “Now, now, don’t get needy” he teased, taking his shirt off as slowly as he possibly could. Eren was practically begging under him.  
“Levi… please… I need… please” Eren managed to get out. Levi noticed the tears pooling in his eyes, and a sharp pang of pleasure went through his body so great, that he shuddered. He ripped his shirt off the rest of the way - fuck those buttons- and pulled off his pants, not even bothering to fold them as he did with Eren’s. The stripshow could wait for next time.  
Now, there was Eren, hot and needy under him and there was no way in hell he was letting that go to waste.  
“Eren,” he gritted out, “side table, top drawer, jar.” Eren nodded, breathless, and reached up, groping at the table blindly before pulling out a jar of oil, and handing it to Levi.  
Levi shifted down inbetween the boy’s legs, feasting his eyes on the body before him. Opening the jar, he dipped one finger in, and brought it, slick, to Eren’s hole. Rubbing at the entrance soothingly for a moment, he fought for a chance to control his breathing. “You know how this shit works, right kid?” he asked.  
Eren huffed. “I shared a barracks with eleven other guys in training. I’m pretty sure I know how it goes.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes and pushed the first finger in. Eren let out a cry of surprise. “Mine,” Levi growled. “They’ll never touch you again.”  
Eren cried out again as he pushed even deeper, working his finger in and out. “I told you, I- ah- haven’t done it with- hnnng- anyone yet”  
Levi pushed his second finger in, slowly scissoring. Eren whimpered. He ran his hand down the boy’s side in comfort. “Then how do you know? Did you watch? Is my Eren a little slut?”  
Eren shivered at those words, and his erection jumped. Levi smirked.  
Reaching forwards, he licked a line straight across Eren’s nipple right as he added the third finger. For a moment Eren’s face flickered in pain as Levi searched, but then he felt it. And pressed. Eren screamed, and his eyes rolled back. “What exactly w-was that?” He asked breathlessly, eyes wider than ever before.  
“That,” Levi murmured against his skin, “ is the reason why we’re doing this, kid.” He pressed again, relishing Eren’s moans.  
After another twist of his fingers, he removed them, causing Eren to whine. He scrambled up, and slicked his member with the lube. Lining it up with Eren’s entrance, he gave a small push, letting just the tip go in. Eren stilled, tensing up. Levi reached down to kiss him. “Relax. This only works if you relax.”  
Eren nodded, and visibly breathed out. Levi took this as his moment, and snapped his hips forwars, letting his dick sheathe itself fully inside. Eren let out a shout of pain, and shivered. Levi stilled for a moment, controlling his need to move. He kissed at the two tears that had rolled out of Eren’s clenched-shut eyes, and then across his face, and his neck. “It’ll get better” he murmured, kissing across Eren’s chest. “I promise.”  
After a slight hesitation, Eren nodded. “You can move now, I think,” he said hesitantly. Levi wasted no time. Pulling back, he snapped his hips forwards again and groaned at the movement. Gripping Eren’s hips tightly, he began thrusting in and out.  
Eren’s face changed in a split second as Levi hit his prostate dead on. He tilted his head back and wailed, so wanton that Levi almost came right then. As it was, he was close. He grabbed at Eren’s dick, and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
He bit at Eren’s collarbone again, and Eren scraped his nails down his back, making Levi groan. He bit down harder in retaliation, sucking and nipping until he had made a large angry purple splotch on Eren’s neck. “Mine” he growled again, as he felt his release beginning.  
Eren thrust into his hand erratically, and Levi barely had the presence of mind to issue a “come now, Eren” before his orgasm hit him dead on and he saw stars.  
“Eren,” he hissed, as the boy contracted around him in his own release, spraying his seed across his belly. Eren was much louder than him, letting out a wailed, “Corporal” and various “Levi’s” and “oh God’s and “please’s”.  
Levi stilled, simply breathing for a moment before pulling out and rolling over (very gracefully, thank you) over to lay next to Eren. Eren sighed and looked at him blearily. “That was nice,” he said. Levi let out a bark of laughter.  
“Well good to know you think it was nice. Nice. Fuck, you’re precious.” Eren snorted and rolled over.  
“Are we just going to stay here?” he asked timidly, after a moment. Levi sighed and reached over to pull down the folded futon blanket. “Yes,” he said, throwing it over them,”unless you have some sort of issue with it.”  
Eren pulled the blanket up to his neck and hummed. “Mno. I like it. Your office is nice. But I’d like to see your room sometime.”  
Levi leaned over to stroke Eren’s hair. “I guess we could do it properly next time. In a bigass bed, or some shit. We’ll see.”  
After only a second of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Eren’s torso. “You’re not leaving tonight. You’re going to face the consequences, tomorrow. You’ll see.”  
Eren didn’t answer for a long time. When he did, it was something Levi wasn’t really expecting.  
“What’s Christmas for? Like, what’s it mean?” Eren asked.  
“Dunno, kid.” Levi thought for a moment. “The way they told us, it was to celebrate the savior, or some shit.”  
“What savior?” Eren asked.  
“Don’t interrupt, shitstick. I’m telling you a story. Anyway, they say someday someone’s going to come and save us all. Fuck up the government, get rid of the titans, end this whole mess. Supposed to happen on Christmas or something.”  
Eren snuggled into him. God, the kid was fucking cute. “I like that. Anyway, I think it’s you.”  
Levi let out a bark of laughter. “Yes, because I’m definitely the hero type. Not likely, kid.”  
“You’re mine,” Eren insisted stubbornly, resting his hands on top of Levi’s. “You fucked up my life and made it better.”  
“That was the stupidest, sappiest shit I have ever heard, you lovable fucknut.”  
“I’m glad we found each other,” Eren whispered a moment later.  
Levi hesitated for a moment, before sighing. “Me too, Eren. Me too.”  
And then Eren giggled. Levi’s chest swelled with uncontrollable affection- and for a moment he thought it might burst.  
Fucking precious.

When Levi woke up, he was surrounded by the smell of cinnamon and peppermint, and had a large warm body curled up by his chest. Also, he realized, looking around blearily, he was fucking cold, because some shitty brat had taken his blanket.  
Ripping it out of the kid’s hands irritably, he wrapped himself in it, ignoring the (now awake and also cold) Eren’s grumbles as he tried to take it back.  
“No fucking way, kid.”  
“But Levi,” he whined, tugging. “I’m cold.”  
“Listen you special snowflake, You should have thought of that earlier when you took it”  
Eren turned and pouted at him. “I’m sorry?” He asked, hopeful.  
Levi sighed. This kid would be the death of him yet. He opened his arms. “Just get in.”  
Eren laughed triumphantly and wrapped his arms around Levi like a vice. After a few seconds, he peeked his head out of Levi’s chest. “I’m not a special snowflake,” he frowned.  
Levi couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud. “Of all the things I’ve called you, you comment on that one? Nope, it’s staying, kid.”  
Eren stuck his tongue out at him, and then smiled. “What are we doing today, corporal? It’s your birthday after all”  
Oh yeah. The second day of the festivals. Christmas day. “We’re eating those pastries you brought me yesterday. And making me tea. Then if you’re good we might go out.”  
“Together?” Eren looked hopeful.  
“Yeah, together.” Levi resigned himself to a day of being dragged around by an energy ball. Oh well. It could be worse.  
“By the way,” Levi smirked, “how long exactly have you wanted me to fuck you? Because I’d like to know, and you never elaborated last night. Though you might have been otherwise occupied.”  
Eren turned bright red and groaned. “Since you saved me in the courtroom,” he muttered.  
“Oho!” Levi raised an eyebrow. “So, ‘i’ll train you like a dog’ gets you off?”  
Eren squeaked and buried his head in his chest again. “Yes.”  
“I’ll definitely remember that for later. Like, tonight.” Levi chuckled.  
He brought his hand up to run it through Eren’s hair. God, it was so soft. They were quiet for a moment.  
“What are we doing?” Eren asked, finally.  
Levi sighed. “I don’t know, kid. I could die, you could die, just. Enjoy it.”  
Eren paused, then looked up at him. “Then can you do the same?”  
“Listen Eren, I’ll do the best I can.”  
Eren nodded, and looked resolute. “Then enjoy Christmas too. Because you have to be here. So make the best of it.” He titled his head sideways. “Christmas isn’t really that bad for you, is it, Levi?”  
Levi looked down at Eren in his arms, at the peace and love in his expression, and he let himself smile at him. Just once.  
Christmas really wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all! Have a great Christmas and stuff... I'm also making a New Year's sequel if you are interested :)  
> (Reviews are appreciated <3 )


End file.
